


What's in a Name?

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Several years later, River and Saffron's paths cross.
Relationships: Saffron (Firefly)/River Tam





	What's in a Name?

“I know you.”

“Honey, everybody knows me. But nobody knows me.”

“Helena.”

“What did you say?”

“Your name.”

“It’s not…”

“Yolanda or Saffron or Bridget or Eileen or… you used my name?”

“It’s just a name. You don’t have exclusive rights to being called River.”

“So you do remember me.”

“You told me your name. Earlier. Tonight.”

“I did not. Why did you use my name?”

“I like the way it flowed.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so. It’s actually nice to hear it whispered. Riv-verrr.”

“Nicer still to hear you shout it when you come.”

“Hmm…”

“See. You don’t know me either. But whenever, I’m sure you’ll find me again, Helena.”

“Amanda tonight.”

“So it is. When we meet again, it’ll just be us. Naked. Without masks.”

“Until we meet again.”

“And leave the lipstick at home.”  



End file.
